


Birthday Boy

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Drunk Michael, Gay Sex, Grinding, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's birthday doesn't happen quite how Luke planned it, but it ends up okay in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

Luke just wanted Michael to have a good birthday. After all, this was his first birthday since they started dating, so Luke wanted it to be special. He planned the whole thing out to the minute, making sure it was perfect for his Michael. 

But everything got out of hand. The boys were forced to record all day, erasing anything Luke had planned for his boyfriend. Michael didn’t seem too disappointed by it though; his favorite thing to do was sing and play guitar, so he was happy to spend all day doing it. 

Luke, on the other hand, just wanted to spend some time alone with Michael. He was planning on taking him to a music festival that was in the town they were currently staying at, and taking him out to dinner, then spending the evening with him however Michael wanted. But it definitely didn’t go that way.

Michael was pissed drunk. Calum and Ashton had had this wonderful idea to throw Michael a giant birthday party, with enough beer to fill a whale’s stomach. Luke wasn’t really one to drink, so he spent most of the party holding Michael up, and attempting to keep him away from any alcohol, though someone always managed to hand Michael another drink when Luke wasn’t looking. 

The two boys were currently sitting on the couch, Michael giggling in Luke’s lap at something Calum said. Luke kept both arms protectively wrapped around Michael’s waist, making sure the completely drunk boy didn’t fall off. The clock was reaching three in the morning, and Luke had had enough. He took the drink out of Michael’s hand, handing it off to Calum. Luke grabbed Michael as he stood up, slinging the still laughing boy onto his back. “Lukey!” Michael squealed, wrapping his arms tightly around Luke’s neck as the blond made his way through the crowd. “Wh-where,” Michael hiccuped, “where are we going?” 

“I’m taking you home kitten, you’re drunk.” Luke could almost feel Michael’s pout. The boy buried his nose in Luke’s neck, tightening his arms again.

“I don’t wanna go home Lukey, i-its my birthday!” Luke sighed, finally reaching his car and setting Michael in his seat. Luke crouched down so his face was level with Michael’s, and kissed his nose.

“I know baby, but we need to get you in bed, okay?” Luke felt like he was talking to a five year old, but that’s kind of how Michael acted when he was drunk like this. All whiny and pouty when he wasn’t smiling and giggling.

Michael nodded solemnly, allowing Luke to buckle his seatbelt and head to the drivers’ seat.

When the two boys got back to their hotel, Luke carried Michael up to their room, laying him down on the bed. Michael had gotten sleepy on the drive, his lips pouting and his fists rubbing tiredly at his eyes, reminding Luke of a kitten. 

Luke helped Michael get his jeans and flannel off, Luke doing the same right after. Luke laid down next to the sleepy boy, covering them both in the duvet. “Goodnight kitten,” Luke whispered, pressing a kiss to Michael’s cheek. Michael made a small whimpering sound, his breathing already deepening and his eyes shut tight. Luke sighed again. This was not how he had planned this night going. 

The next morning, Luke was woken up by Michael groaning and nudging his shoulder. Luke sighed, again, and opened his eyes slowly, meeting Michael’s forest green ones. “Lukey, my head hurts,” Michael whined, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. Luke scooted up a bit and grabbed Michael’s hand, kissing his where he had previously been rubbing circles.

“I know Mikey. You shouldn’t have drank so much.” Michael whimpered, wrapping his arms around Luke’s shoulders and pulling him closer.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t spend the day with you. I know that’s what you were planning.” Luke rested his body against Michael’s chest, kissing his collarbone. 

“It’s alright babe, I get you now, right?” Michael smiled softly and nodded. 

“Yeah.” Luke smirked to himself, pulling Michael a bit closer.

“Do you feel too sick for a late-birthday orgasm?” Michael chuckled, shaking his head and grabbing Luke’s arms to pull him up.

“Fuck no.” Michael attached their lips, Luke immediately slipping his tongue into Michael’s mouth. He moved his hips forward and situated his legs on either side of Michael’s waist, so their crotches were lined up. Luke grinded his hips down, eliciting a loud moan from Michael’s throat. Michael’s fingers dug into Luke’s waist, pushing him down as Michael bucked his hips up.

Luke’s lips left Michael’s mouth to trail down his neck, sucking when he found the spot that made Michael squirm. Their now completely hard cocks continued to rub against each other, as Luke bit and sucked lovebites into Michael’s neck and collarbones. 

Luke gasped when Michael suddenly flipped them over, grinding down hard on Luke’s dick. “You know I like being on top baby,” he whispered, nibbling the shell of Luke’s ear. Luke moaned and tangled his fingers in Michael’s red-dyed hair, pulling his head so their lips could meet. 

Michael continued to grind harder and harder, his thrusts speeding up as both boys got closer and closer to the edge. Michael took his turn to suck hickeys into Luke’s neck, soothing each bite with a soft kiss. Luke moaned loudly and rutted his hips up, their dicks sliding against each other perfectly. “Are you going to come baby?” Michael whispered, now running his hands over the smooth muscles of Luke’s chest and stomach. Luke whimpered and bit his lip ring as a yes. Michael smirked, grinding down a bit faster.

Luke came first, coming with a scream of Michael’s name and a hard pull to his hair. Michael kept grinding until he hit his own high, letting out a deep moan and a shuddering breath. 

When both boys were finished, Michael collapsed onto Luke’s chest, the blond placing a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Happy late birthday,” Luke whispered, making Michael laugh.

“Thank you Lukey.” Luke kissed Michael’s cheek, wrapping his arms tightly around the red-haired boy’s waist.


End file.
